


The Bet... well Another Bet

by imbadwholf



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/M, Marriage Proposal, the aftermath
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 13:39:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14717118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imbadwholf/pseuds/imbadwholf
Summary: Amy has said yes. What's next.





	The Bet... well Another Bet

**Author's Note:**

> I have had this idea for a few years. Originally it was going to be posted in its entirety however due to some unfortunate irl things I have had to split up the posting. This is the start of this story. But not the end. My goal is to finish this within a week. I just needed this to start before the beautiful wedding tonight. I hope you enjoy. If you do please leave kudos, comments and bookmark it to get updates for when I finish this story.

It had started a joke made by Roza; just after the announcement of their engagement Jake and Amy listened to their colleges response to the news, to which Diaz had said. “That’s great and all but how are you two going to turn this into a bet.”

The couple seemed a bit confused. “Pardon?” Amy asked.

At this point the excitement of rivalry caused the so par passive Gina to raise from her seat. “What I think Roza was referring to, if you don’t mind me interjecting, is the fact you both have a nature to turn almost everything into an opportunity to… not one up each other but…”She seemed to search for alternative ways of expressing herself. “Nope yeah that’s about right.” 

“That’s true!” Boyle said enthusiastically as he tore his eyes aware from the ring only to nod vigorously before giving the item his full attention again.

“Well I mean, I guess we have had a bit of healthy competition.”

Jake shrugged one oh his shoulders in agreement. “Yeah I suppose you could say that.”

To this Terry had to laugh. “Oh yeah. Just a little bit?!”

Again the two at the focus of this conversation turned their eyes to each other. “I’m not sure how we could possibly turn this into a-”

“Easy. Who’s last name are you going to take?”

“Mine.” They both said in unison. 

Unhappy to see his perfect couple in conflict Charles's bottom lip wobbled. “Oh no.”

Whilst walking backwards Gina clicked between each of her words. “This. Just. Got. Interesting.”


End file.
